


Mouse trap

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: After the military service, they met in Japan, planning a good weekend together but Yunho finds an annoying thing in their home.





	Mouse trap

Yunho has arrived home before Changmin. They were holding a press conference in Japan and they planned to spend the whole week together. Returning into the work was the lifestyle what they really missed, along with his partner while they were under the military service. They loved to be in the military and it was the best that they could do it together.

Two years without each other had been so hard but they could realize how important is their friendship. Stepping in their apartment brought the old memories back. In Japan, they owned together a flat. They could share this home and - Yunho smirked – this weekend will be great to tell about the military stories for each other.

The flat – itself – was a total mess, though. Yunho decided to begin the cleaning alone before his partner arrives and he found everything what he was needed on. He chose good music, turned on. The day went in all right until he started to hear a _typical_ noise. It was small but very tellingly. It came from the kitchen, something hurt their food... _well, it was very-very old_... two years old food remained on the shelves!

“Oh my... “ he got goosebumps and shivered but not because of the music.

He dropped the rag and was seated on a kitchen chair. He turned off the music, he wanted to detect the punctual location of the... _**mouse**_. Some long minutes passed away without a sound but in the fifth minute...

“You little animal!” he whispered and closed his eyes.

“Don't come out... stay where you are... I won't scream... I won't scream...” he was saying.

Cautiously, he has left his place pulling towards the broom. He was afraid of these animals since he found one in his military bag during the training, he had to admit he hated them. They were dirty and they can live with the people since weeks without discovering them. He closed his eyes and started to hit the shelf with the broom. The noise stopped.

“Where are you?”

He looked around and discovered the rodent's evidence: the poo. Poo was on the floor close the corner where the animal started to eat the wood!

“You are eating the kitchen corner!” he covered his mouth.

 

Changmin was spending his whole day in the town. He was tired and exhausted, he just wanted a good night with... - his smirk was dirty – _with his Yunho hyung_. He stepped into their flat and it looked like it's empty. He shrugged, looking around asking where his partner was.

“Come to the kitchen!” Yunho shouted.

“Are you cooking?”

“I wanted cooking but it looks like we got an unexpected housemate.”

His hyung was just himself: the kitchen was a mess and he was sitting in the middle of this hell.

“Aigo, Jung Yunho...” Changmin's eyes were smiling while he has leaned onto the doorway and could not find out what his friend was doing.

“Am I disturbing?” he wanted to ask but the sentence has ended in tearful laughter.

“Psst!” Yunho turned shortly and looked like a maniac. “I have almost caught it!”

“Okay, what are you doing?”

“Seriously, don't you see it?” he asked.

Changmin was shaking his head and wanted to take a seat.

“NO! Don't dare to move! It will freak out and run.”

His hyung was holding a deep bowl with a big book in his other hand. On his head was a colander.

“Hyung... should I call our personal psychiatrist?”

“It is not funny, Shim Changmin! It's a mouse!” finally he looked up and Changmin cautiously knelt to his left side and leaned to him, wanted to give a welcome kiss.

“Hi!” he did it and touched his hyung's red cheeks. “I missed you and your funny self... aaand the mess.”

“Welcome back!” Yunho nodded without sulking.

He get the maknae's jokes and Changmin realized how he missed those smiling eyes.

“So, we got a mouse.” he looked around and joined in this _mission_.

“I would like to catch him without killing him.”

“It's a boy?”

Yunho shrugged.

“Have no clue, I guess it is.”

“Ok, where did you see him last time?” Changmin, sitting close to Yunho, took a book into his hand.

His hyung looked surprised.

“Do you really want to catch it with me?”

Changmin sighed.

“Come on! We returned and I meet you in the kitchen with a colander on your hand after two fucking years. I planned another thing for us but if you want to clear our home then – and he hit the colander on Yunho's head – I have to join because I can't enough say how much I love you.”

He blushed. Yunho bit into his lip and nodded.

“I also missed you, partner.” he elbowed in Changmin's ribs and they waited for the mouse together.

 

The entire afternoon went away without the mouse's coming out, they heard the noises, though. Yunho started falling in desperate.

“Changmin-ah, I don't want to get in bed with a pest rodent in our house!” he whined and Changmin understand his feelings.

He felt the same. This animal was playing with them! This mouse made him to be quite competitive...

“Yunho, it's already dark, we are tired and he or she won't run out of energy.”

“So, what's your plan?” Yunho looked at him with hope in those beautiful eyes.

Changmin straightened his torso and his friend was amazed of the new outlook.

“Wow... your belly is awesome!” Yunho dropped his jaw and gulped.

Changmin's proudness hit the top.

“Of course, I worked for you.” he winked like a macho.

Yunho was rolling his eyes.

“It's a very good lie but...” it sounded like the end and Yunho has finally showed some interests towards his maknae.

Changmin waited for this and he was ready for the...

“I CATCH IT, I CATCH IT!” Yunho was roaring while he fell in Changmin's lap and his hands were under the sink.

“IT'S MOVING THERE!” he was shouting.

Changmin woke up from the trance and ran to the other side of the sink.

He put some books covering the exit and the mouse...

“AHHH!” Changmin has suddenly lost his macho side and jumped when the rodent was running out.

“Oh, no!” Yunho followed it, jumping over Changmin, pushed the maknae onto the floor and...

“Did you catch it?” the younger has followed him out of the hall but the escape was successful.

Yunho was holding his neck and fell onto the couch.

“It disappeared under our room's door.” he sighed and Changmin closed his eyes.

 

Changmin pushed away Yunho's legs and dropped on the bed. His hyung put his limbs back, Changmin touched them and they looked totally exhausted.

“I think we lost this battle. I'm going to go taking a shower.” Yunho sighed, leaving Changmin alone.

The maknae was angry. He was afraid of a tiny mouse?! They would have caught it if Changmin had not been scared! He crossed his hands...

“Come on, we were serving as a policeman and a soldier, we can make it!” he jumped up, rushed to the bathroom, opened in and...

“Aigo!” he stopped.

Yunho turned towards him in slow motion: the water was falling on his hair, falling on his fine... body.

“Yunho?” Changmin was whispering but the hyung heard him well and invited him with his finger.

Changmin did not protest, he tossed his clothes and embraced Yunho tightly. He was the top in their relationship, it was not a rule but Changmin liked to see his partner from above. Yunho was so breathtakingly beautiful when he was naked that Changmin thought it was wasted time what he spent on the bottom, and Yunho liked Changmin's abs so much, he could lick him all around where he wanted to play. Changmin adored these intimate minutes. They ended on their bed.

Changmin gently pushed his friend down and turned Yunho on his chest.

“Cha... Changmin?” Yunho was looking back over his shoulder and the maknae seemed he was very serious.

“We did not do this position back then. I want to try it!”

He pulled for their lube making his fingers better and gently pushed one in Yunho. The hyung made an unpleasant noise and Changmin slowed down.

“Sorry... you are making me hungry, hyung.” he was whispering, slowly turning Yunho on his back.

He was climbing up and his lips played with Yunho's trained chest. He wanted to enjoy the body until he reaches the best part: Yunho's lips! Their kisses during the sex was like hard games. Yunho was an awesome kisser. Although, Changmin's first kiss was not him but after he tasted Yunho... he knew he had fallen in love with him desperately...

They were kissing and Yunho was ready to accept Changmin so the maknae gently pushed in two of his fingers. Yunho groaned.

“Do you like it?” Changmin asked and kissed Yunho while his third finger found in.

“Hmmm...” the hyung's torso moved up, he sighed heavily when Changmin found the prostate.

Changmin got to kiss him again, he adored Yunho's wet lips and tasted the skin of his neck, too. No way, it will purple for tomorrow! He pulled his fingers out and his manliness has already been ready to be in his hyung. Changmin kissed him and cautiously pushed in.

“Argh...” Yunho moaned in his pleasure.

His leader's head has fallen back and Changmin could see the neck. He leaned to give small kisses on Yunho's collarbone. He changed his speed there and back until they found the best position and Changmin has almost reached the end along with Yunho. He was ready falling on his hyung and take a rest but...

“Changmin?”

Yunho got his head up, his partner turned towards their corner, which was beyond their door and they were hearing: eating-quick-noises! The fucking animal was gobbled up the skirting!!!

“I want to finish this!” Changmin said seriously, turned quickly to his hyung wanting to get back the attention but Yunho's mood seemed it's already destroyed.

“That skirting... what wood is it from? Pine?”

“No, hyung. Oak... I'd chosen it.” the maknae sighed.

Even, they saw the mouse running around on their carpet!

“I wanna kiss you, hyung!”

He said quickly. Some minutes after, he was lying next to Yunho, they were hearing the mouse together. The maknae shivered. It was quite frustrating! They could not finish their private life normally just because this animal occupied their bedroom.

 

On the next morning - the night was awful, they could not sleep - the professional rodent killer has arrived and put the mouse into his trap very easily. He was looking around and put down some new traps because “ _A mouse is never alone!_ ” and left the house.

“I hope he does not leave his friends here.” Yunho said and sitting on the couch like yesterday. Changmin followed him but ended in a pose where Yunho was embracing him and the maknae turned his eyes towards him. Yunho smiled, he wanted to lean in a kiss.

“Yesterday was beautiful, Min! If this mouse were not there, I...”

“Sshh, it's okay. Shall we finish what we started? I missed you, hyung.” he embraced Yunho as well.

“Sure, I want to do it again, partner!”

Yunho smiled and they were kissing until the couch became uncomfortable.

 

 

 


End file.
